


Red face, Stuttered words

by eriksensational



Series: How Chris and Harry came to be [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AU Young Chris and Young Captain Harry, Chris doesn't play for spurs but H does obvs, M/M, Thirsty Harry, blushy and cute Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriksensational/pseuds/eriksensational
Summary: Harry spots Christian during the England v Denmark friendly and cannot take his eyes off him.





	Red face, Stuttered words

It was the last game of international break and Harry was thankful for that, especially since he had left being really good club form so was eager to return to that. The last game was against Denmark, and kick-off was relatively early at 3 pm. Arriving at the ground Harry could already feel his mindand body adjust to the environment, it was always important to end on a high.  
  
Gareth gave them his usual pre-game talk which boosted the mood in the dressing room. Fiddling with the armband Harry led them out into the tunnel to stand beside the Denmark players. There were a few he recognised and others he didn't have much of an idea on. Glancing down the line his eyes landed on a young, blond player who seemed incredibly focused already. The jacket he was wearing over his kit was slightly too large and hung off his frame, making him look even younger and innocent. Shaking his head Harry refocused his gaze forwards and followed the officials out onto the pitch.  
  
They were expecting pressure but not like this. Harry soon found out that the younger player in the tunnel was called Eriksen as he was constantly trying to set up chances from midfield. So it wasn't a surprise that when the blond dashed towards the box they needed to eliminate the threat. Harry grimaced as he watched Eric slide tackle Eriksen, both the ball and the young lad going flying at the contact. He went down clutching his shin and unsurprisingly the ref blew his whistle giving a free kick. Jogging over Harry diffused the situation between Eric and the official, not wanting him to get booked stupidly as they didn't need that right now; especially not so early on. Once that was dealt with he offered his hand for the lad on the floor. The blond stared up at him with wide blue eyes and smiled shyly as he took the hand gratefully. Harry couldn't ignore the rosy colour that dusted the other's cheekbones softly. Smiling brightly he patted him on the back before heading back into his position. He was not able to resist stealing another glance at the Dane who was looking at the ground biting his lip. He surely was something else.

Fortunately, the free kick was dealt with effectively and kicked away from further danger. The remainder of the half was fairly balanced with both sides having equal opportunities but no one capitalising on them. Despite the frustration, the dressing room was still overwhelmingly positive at halftime. Everyone remained focused and knew what they had to do in order to pick up the tempo in the second half.   
  
The second half looked a lot more promising. However, that was until Denmark made a quick counter from one of their corners. Harry tried to sprint back in support and watched as the ball was controlled effortlessly by Eriksen. He could tell instantly from his body language that he was lining up a shot from outside the box. As soon as the ball was struck, Harry could tell it was destined for the top left-hand corner, which was exactly where the net bulged. He watched as the young player was easily picked up and twirled around by a teammate as the away fans cheered loudly. The name Christian Eriksen blared throughout Wembley to announce the goal scorer and Harry couldn't help the flicker of a smile that graced his face. _He was called Christian._  
  
From then on they had to fight back but luckily they had the resilience and strength to do so. It only took a brilliant cross from Kyle for Harry to head home to allow them to equalise, revitalising Wembley's atmosphere immediately. With only 12 minutes left Harry could feel his body becoming increasingly fatigued the more he ran. It took a scare of Eriksen hitting the crossbar for Harry to start barking orders to keep the team in shape. His eyes lingering briefly on the blond who was running his fingers through his hair, messing it up slightly. Fortunately, after that, they were able to absorb the pressure and regain possession swiftly. He noticed Raheem sprinting down the wing, using his pace to slide past a defender. Calling for the ball Harry made his way into the box just as Raheem cut back to pass to him. A breath, a glance and then he struck the ball into the bottom corner. Wembley erupted with a plethora of noise; yet another last-minute winner for England.   
  
Once the referee blew his whistle for full-time Harry felt a sense of pride and relief wash over him. He walked around to shake hands with the officials and a few teammates before heading over to some of the Danish players. His body instinctively moved towards the young lad without much hesitation and smiled when they made eye contact.  
  
"Hey, Christian right? Wanna swap shirts? You had an amazing game, and your goal was fantastic too." Harry stated with a wide smile. Bright blue eyes blinked at him several times as if he didn't believe what he had just heard. Christian nodded eagerly with his face coated in a faint shade of pink. They stripped themselves of their shirts, and Harry couldn't help but smirk at the roaming eyes staring at his bare chest. He clutched his captain's armband tightly to help him resist his urges and was thankful for the younger's tight, white undershirt hugging his small frame. He didn't know what he would have done if the obstructing fabric wasn't there.  
  
"You were absolutely incredible too, your goals were unreal and you were always such an insane threat. I can't believe you actually want to trade shirts with me." Christian rambled, his face heating up to match the colour of the jersey he was handing Harry. Switching shirts Chris let out a small stuttered sorry for going off on a tangent and he rubbed a shaky hand through his now messy blond hair. Chuckling, Harry pulled him into a side hug which only made the younger turn even more crimson than before, making him look very cute and sweet.   
  
"Come on H," Dele shouted at him, quickly making his way over to pull him down the tunnel. Harry sent Christian an apologetic smile before winking and wrapping his arm around Dele's shoulders with his other hand firmly holding the Dane's shirt. They walked down the tunnel alongside a few other teammates who were all in a good mood and chatting animatedly to each other. In the dressing room, the vibe didn't shift with everyone having wide smiles on their faces as they changed and cleaned up. Harry headed over to his bag to place the shirt in it and when he unzipped it he noticed a small notepad and pen in a side pocket. He had a tendency to carry it around just in case he wanted to make notes, Harry bit his lip lightly contemplating his next move. Quickly flickering his eyes around and deciding that everyone was too busy to notice he grabbed the paper and jotted down his phone number before ripping out the page. Harry held the paper whilst circling the idea in his head a few times but ultimately deciding to just give it a shot. Not wanting to waste any more time he promptly changed into new clothes and packed up his bag.   
  
Harry held the piece of paper tightly as he left the dressing room, the corridor was empty and a slight pang of dread filled him. It was only until he heard noise and voices coming from the away dressing room that Harry decided to wait against one of the walls. Not wanting to draw attention or look suspicious he scrolled through his phone and acted as if he was waiting for a teammate. Eventually, the Denmark players started to leave the room in order to head back to their coach and Harry kept glancing upwards to check who was going. Finally Christian exited the dressing room with another player and they were both smiling brightly. Ignoring the weird flicker of jealously Harry made sure to make eye contact, as blue eyes met the younger stopped in his tracks. The teammate nodded gently at Christian and jogged down the hallway to catch up with someone in order to talk to them.  
  
The unsure look on the other's face made Harry chuckle to himself. Not knowing what to say Harry allowed himself to rake his gaze over the other and whirled through options in his head. Sighing, Harry pulled Christian into a hug, his body easily enveloping the smaller frame. He mumbled a faint 'good game' which caused a light pink tint to rise to the Dane's face. Christian's voice squeaked and he quickly tumbled out a response somewhere between 'thanks' and 'you too'. Smiling at the stuttered words Harry pulled back and handed him the paper. A light smirk rose to his lips as he watched Christian's face shift to one of confusion.

"Text me later kitten," Harry added watching as the younger's eyes widened and he opened his mouth in order to speak but no words came out. The blush was painted high on his cheekbones, and Chris was holding the slip of paper tightly, scared that it would disappear if he loosened his grip. Harry could stare at him being flustered all day but needed to get home to rest. Sending Christian a faint smirk and saying goodbye Harry turned on his heels, heading swiftly down the corridors. It wasn't a bad international break after all. 


End file.
